Hot friendship censored
by WitChan
Summary: This story revolves Hoenn between Flannery and Liza. Not Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters and it not going to follow everything that really happened in the magna because I'm not a sheep that follows the legitimate shippings and I just don't really care, seriously. This story contains Language, Satire Humor, and Graphic Violent Images since I'm adding more content and I'm not adding any sexual content at all since this isn't Yuri and hugging, sleeping together, rubbing each other's faces, and talking about someone sensually doesn't count as Yuri.

Part 1

It was a normal day in Deepmoss City and everything looks perfectly normal. While the sky gives a perfect balance to the city's nature, each and every citizen in Deepmoss feels so happy that their weather condition to the city looks normal almost every day, most citizens always hang outside, even at night. Inside a Gym, it was two kids that was wandering around bored and their names were Tate and Liza. They didn't find anything to do but feeling themselves bored to death, especially Liza.

" Jesus Christ, I'm so bored to death! " screamed Liza as she really hate bordomism.

" Me too... " said Tate. " And since we're almost always bored to death everyday, how about we should have a battle with each other again since it's always fun to have pokemon battles. "

" What are you, retarded? " said Liza with an angry voice. " WE have been battling each other everyday since last week, and do you really want to stress your own sister out, you dumb fool? "

" Well, no... " said Tate with a disappointing voice. " And why do you always have to swear so much? Just because our parents are taking a permanent vacation, doesn't mean that we're supposed to do whatever we want to do, and you of all people are turning into a lazy freeloader while I'm the only one that's working around this house. "

" And, what's your point, idiot? " said Liza while still swearing. " I can say whatever I wanted to say and I don't give a crap about cleaning up. You know what, maybe I should just have some fresh air and calm down a bit. "

" Yeah, go ahead and get some fresh air while you're always hanging around the city all day and night, you bitch! " said Tate.

" Screw you, you faggot! " said Liza with a much more angry voice and heading out of her door as she is stomping her feet and slamming her door behind.

After heading outside, Liza was smelling the fresh air and she also layed a fresh smile on her face, due to the warm weather, and she decides to wander around the city. While wandering, Liza was walking really short since 90% of the people in Deepmoss City is taller than her and Tate and she didn't really care about size, since she's pretty psychologic and dangerous, despite her being short. Suddenly, she used her eyes to glance of something that she'd seen before and she rushes right to it. The short girl looked totally shocked of seeing someone that she'd meet before and the person that Liza was glancing to was Flannery.

" Oh my god... " said Liza. " I haven't seen you in a pretty long time, Flannery. How are you doing? "

" I'm doing absolutely fine, Liza. " said Flannery with a smile on her face. " And it has been three months since we've already met each other anyway. So, how are you? "

" Fine. Absolutely fine. " said Liza. " What are you doing in Deepmoss, anyway? "

" Well, I decided to explore the museum and I've already did it two hours ago. " said Flannery. " And Winona also explored with me and she's still doing it after two hours. "

" Winona...? " said Liza with a bit shock on her face.

" Yes, Winona. " said Flannery while still seeing Liza looked a bit shock. " You remembered Winona, don't you? "

" Yes... " said Liza while her face was turning into a huge disappointment.

" What's wrong, Liza? " said Flannery.

" ...Nothing... just nothing... " said Liza.

While Liza was still frowning up and Flannery didn't say anything while looking confused, a girl with light blue clothing comes out of the museum and her name was Winona. She comes up close to Flannery and said, " So, when are going to leave this place? "

" Right now, I think. " said Flannery.

" Good. " said Winona as she was getting excited and then, she suddenly turns her attention to Liza. " Is that really you, Liza? "

" Yes... " said Liza with a frowned up voice.

" Humph, I should've known it was you, and I still wish that you weren't here in Hoenn right now because your voice sounds extremely annoying and stupid. " said Winona.

" Winona, please. " said Flannery while trying to stop Winona's intimidation.

" What? Are you trying to make me stop intimidating this little runt? " said Winona. " I'm trying to bring back history like I did three months ago when I owned Liza pretty bad by intimidating her to death. "

" And I think it's an immature thing to intimidate anyone for no reason, especially if the victim is shorter. " said Flannery.

" And? " said Winona. " I think Roxanne was the only Gym Leader that was enjoying my intimidation and she laughed her ass off just because she thinks I'm funny. "

" Yeah, and Roxanne was also an immature bitch just because she kept calling me a slut and you didn't do anything to protect me. " said Flannery with anger. " And she was also taunting Liza by weeping her eyes, and that wasn't very nice. "

" Ehh... I don't know why you're turning into a boring person in the first place and I thought you were fun. " said Winona. " Let's get out of here right now. "

" Ok, but let me talk to Liza first. " said Flannery.

" Whatever... " said Winona as she is heading towards another direction to leave Deepmoss City.

Flannery turned her attention by to Liza and said, " I'm so sorry that Winona intimidated you for no reason. "

" It's ok, Flannery... " said Liza as she is starting to cry. " Just let me go back to my gym, OK? "

" Ok, then. " said Flannery. " I'll see you later. "

After Flannery runs off to exit Deepmoss City, Liza quickly runs off to her gym in tears and she was extremely hurt just because of Winona. Once Liza enters inside the gym, she is starting to scream to death, enters inside her room, jumping inside her bed with her face down, and starts crying in pain, assuming that she always gets easily intimidated from Winona.

Six hours later, it was nighttime, and Liza felt deeply asleep while Tate was cleaning the entire house again. Suddenly, Liza was having a terrible nightmare and it only happened three months ago. Inside Liza's nightmarish dream, Liza was facing Winona eye to eye, and the other Gym Leaders were watching, including Tate.

Winona comes up close to Liza said, " You of all people make me sick and the reason why I gathered each and every Gym Leader in Hoenn around just to see me getting into it with you is because I really hate your guts so much and I wish you should just go far away from Hoenn as soon as possible. "

" Why don't you try making me get out of Hoenn, you bitch! " said Liza with anger.

" Bitch? Hehe, sounds like you're trying to act tough by swearing at me and you're nothing but a tiny runt with an annoying voice on your side. " said Winona while shoving Liza violently with her hand.

" Don't you dare shove me like that again, or else! " said Liza.

" Or else what? " said Winona. " Or else that you're going to run like a litle bitch and stay inside of your gym forever after I kick your ass or owning your bitch ass after I intimidate you to death? "

" ...No..." said Liza.

" Heh. I knew you were going to say that all along. " said Winona. " You're nothing but an ugly liitle runt with an annoying voice on your side and look at you. Your clothing looks extremely stupid and while you're ugly, your whole clothing should burn and your whole body should burn along with it. I know your brother is wearing the same retarded clothing as you, but at least he looks way more cooler with his clothing, and you're just plain ugly with any expression you make and you're just... just plain retarded with your spoiled brat accent. And one more thing, I don't think anyone would ever screw your brains out just because I think that many ugly people's vaginas smell awful and you're one of them. "

" BURN! " said the person that's wearing a stylish dress and her name was Roxanne. After saying a word of the term "own", Roxanne is starting to roll on the ground, laughing, and said. " Oh, my freaking god. Winona, your pure ownage has got to be one of the most funniest things I've ever heard in my entire life, and I envy you. "

" Why thank you, Roxanne. " said Winona.

" No problem. "said Roxanne as she was done laughing, lifting herself off the ground, and walking right towards Winona. " I don't think the rest of the Gym Leaders find your ownage funny, but sadly, I'm the only one that thinks it's funny, and you should become an ownage comedian one day because I think you're arguably the most funniest person I've ever met. "

" You see guys? " said Winona. " Roxanne think that I'm funny and I haven't heard from anyone else. "

Flannery comes up close to Winona and said, " Winona, no offense, but I think your ownage was pretty bad and unfunny, despite being your best friend. "

" ...You slut. " said Roxanne. " If I say it's funny, then it is funny, so deal with it, slut. "

" You bitch! " said Flannery. " How dare you call me a slut? Winona, are you going to let her take that from me? "

" Look, Flannery. Maybe Roxanne was just enjoying herself by laughing at my ownage joke and just let... it... go. " said Winona.

" Yeah, just let it go, you dirty, two-timing slut. " said Roxanne.

" Arrgh! That does it! " said Flannery as she is getting ready to attack Roxanne and Liza rushes over the red-headed girl just to hold her tightly.

" Don't do it, Flannery. " said Liza while streaming tears outside her eyes and holding Flannery at the same time.

" Awww... what is this...? " said Roxanne as she is starting to taunt both Flannery and Liza. " Oh my god, Liza, are you going to protect your new "girlfriend" from me? If so, then I should sing this. Flannery and Liza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and both of you ugly bitches are going to get humiliated for the rest of your lives. "

The other Gym Leaders looked totally shocked, including Tate, and Flannery and Liza made an accidental blush and letting each other go with shame. Winona bursts out laughing and said, " Nice ownage you got there, Roxanne. "

" Thanks, Winona. " said Roxanne.

" No problem, Roxanne. " said Winona.

After a few seconds, Tate comes up close to Roxanne and Winona, and said, " Don't you guys obviously think that the rest of the Gym Leaders, including myself, thinks that none of your ownage jokes are funny? "

" Ehh... maybe not, but me and Winona don't care. " said Roxanne. " I have to go quickly. "

" Wait, Roxanne. " said Winona as she is stopping Roxanne from leaving and gave her a big hug.

" Urrgh! You two are suddenly turn into drama queens! " said Liza after stop crying.

" Agreed. " said Flannery. " And Winona, I think you should owe Liza an apology for taunting her, and you should apologize too, Roxanne. "

" Ok, ok. " said Winona while still hugging Roxanne tightly. " Liza, I'm sorry for owning you like a bitch. "

" And Flannery. I'm sorry for calling you a slut and taunted you and Liza by thinking that you two were turning into lovers, even though, I still hate you. " said Roxanne.

" Ehh... ok, then... " said Flannery. "Come on, Winona. Let's get out of here. "

" Wait for a minute, Flannery. " said Winona as she is still hugging Roxanne and after one minute of hugging, Winona is now starting to rub Roxanne's face with her left hand and smiled, and Roxanne was also enjoying it while she is starting to rub Winona's face.

" Urrgh, just forget about it... " said Flannery and turning her face on Liza. " Are you ok, Liza? "

" Not really.. " said Liza. " I wish this whole stuff didn't really happen. "

" Me too. " said Flannery. " And Winona could be much more of an attention whore herself. Do you want to give me a hug right before I leave? "

" Sure. " said Liza.

Flannery and Liza are now hugging each other tightly and the other Gym Leaders looked extremely confused that Flannery, Liza, Roxanne, and Winona were creating an altered scene and making it seem so obvious to think that seeing two girls hugging each other or rubbing each other's faces looks sorta hot.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After the entire flashbackic nightmare was over, Liza woke herself up in terror and panted violently for 10 seconds. After ten seconds, Liza is starting to sigh in pain and said, " I wish Winona and her soon to be hump buddy, Roxanne, was dead... "

While making a possible future threat, Liza is starting to lift herself off the bed and walking towards her living room while still making threats to Winona and Roxanne inside her mind. Suddenly, Tate pops out of nowhere and looks extremely suprised at Liza.

" I can't believe you'd overslept with your clothes on. " said Tate.

" Who cares? " said Liza.

" I do. " said Tate. " In my opinion, I think it's important to wear your pajamas and night clothing only at night and I think wearing your regular clothes is extremely dangerous. "

" Screw your opinion. " said Liza. " In my opinion, I think that wearing pajamas and night clothing only at night are for faggots. "

" But what if someone like Flannery wear pajamas and night clothing only at night? " said Tate while trying his best to taunt Liza.

" ...You still remembered what happened three months, huh? " said Liza.

" Of course I do, and I also remembered the part where Roxanne thinks that you and Flannery are turning into girlfriend and girlfriend. " said Tate. " I know it wasn't funny, but I felt kinda bad for you and Flannery by getting taunted to death. "

" Heh, and you're saying that you felt bad for me and Flannery... So glad you weren't being sarcastic... " said Liza.

" But... I've saw you blushing with the smallest peak of pleasure while trying to protect Flannery. " said Tate with a smile on his face.

" Arrgh! You talk so damn much! " said Liza while screaming. " Look, the only reason why I made that small blush is because I want to see how it feels to stand right next to Flannery with her enormous... melons... and her cute pants... "

" Hehehe. " said Tate with another laugh.

" Goddammit! " said Liza. " You finally know the truth, huh? "

" Yeah... " said Tate. " You want Flannery to become your girlfriend. "

" Not that, you retard! " screamed Liza. " I wanted to become her friend and I wanted me and her to hang out together like going to a restuarant and stuff. "

" And while you and Flannery are eating spaghetti in a restuarant, you guys are going to slurp on the same string, and then make out all of a sudden! " said Tate while laughing.

" Screw you, Tate. " said Liza as she is getting ready to leave out of her gym. " I'm going to Lavaridge Town and having a chat with Flannery. "

" Good luck with that, and good luck with the part where you're trying to "seduce" Flannery by only seeing her big melons and making her see your small melons in the steaming city! " said Tate while dropping himself on the floor laughing and seeing Liza leaving the Gym with pure anger.

While Liza is trying to exit out of Deepmoss City outside, she quickly gets more angry while taking to herself and said, " Tate really gets on my nerves with all of his " moral standards " and comedy acts, and he's such a mama's boy and while trying to act like dad that always spread house rules and stuff. I hope that faggot would stop torturing me with his stuff one day... "

After traveling down all the way to the exit of Deepmoss City, Liza continues to travel far and far away until two hours laters, she finally reaches to Lavaridge Town. While walking there, she sees a naked threesome couples that's relaxing in a steaming, hot bath of water and their names were Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. Liza can see the threesome in a far distance and seeing that their clothing and undies were spreaing out on the ground.

" I can't believe those Elite Four members are making the entire Hoenn Region looks stupid. " said Liza with a disguisted voice. " I wonder how Sidney feels if he sees this garbage activity that Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake are doing. "

After seeing the threesome Elite Four members getting it on inside the steamy hot bath of water, Liza quickly walks toward the east side of the town and trying to find Flannery's Gym. Suddenly, she sees Flannery waltzing right infront of her Gym and Liza rushes right towards the fiery girl with pleasure.

Flannery is really noticing that Liza is walked right towards her and said, " What are you doing here, Liza? "

" I came here just to have a chat with you. " said Liza.

" Oh, that sounds perfectly normal. " said Flannery with a smile on her face. " And one more thing. "

" What is it, Flannery? " said Liza.

" You should be careful of using the words " I " and " came " in the first or last part of any sentence because using it means that it might attract nasty attention to others. " said Flannery.

" Yeah, yeah, I know. I just couldn't find a perfect way to say anything else. " said Liza with a smile on her face. " So, how was your day? "

" It was pretty decent. " said Flannery. " It would've been perfect if Winona didn't talk about you in an insultive way two hours ago. "

" She's still doing it again, huh? " said Liza.

" Yes. " said Flannery. " After the incident that only took place three months ago, Winona was still talking about you and I didn't really like it much, even if she's trying to make it more legitimately funny. "

" Ehh... it shows to know that she's a loser. " said Liza.

" Yeah, it's true. " said Flannery.

" You really think she's a loser? " said Liza with a bit shock on her face.

" Of course I do, partially. " said Flannery. " And despite being her best friend, I really think that she's arguably one of the biggest retards I've ever met in my entire life. "

" Well, if you're thinking that Winona is turning into a retarded loser, then why are you still hanging out with her? " said Liza with a curiousity look. "

" I don't know. " said Flannery while sighing. " Maybe it's just that I wanted to hang out with someone other than being alone or maybe it's because I used to suck at life right before I met Winona, and me and her were extremely close back then. And now, I just don't want to hang out with Winona anymore, and I'm starting to become a lonely girl again. "

" Don't worry about that, Flannery. " said Liza. " You should hang out with me sometime. "

" Really? " said Flannery.

" Yes, really. " said Liza. " I'm always available anytime and we should always know each other by chatting. "

" Wow, thanks Liza. " said Flannery while getting excited. " You and me are going to turn into fast friends right now and it feels so good by hanging out with a new friend. "

" It sure is. " said Liza while agreeing with Flannery. " And I forgot to ask you this question I'm curious about. "

" What is it, Liza? " said Flannery.

" Remember, in the past three months were Roxanne and Winona were hugging and rubbing each other's faces, do you find it strange that... they are having a quick "thing" for each other? " said Liza.

" Maybe, but it seems that they were admiring each other's jokes after me and you were intimidated to death. " said Flannery. " But if they're going to be hump buddies and/or becoming lovers in the future, then I could care less. "

" Me too. " said Liza with agreement. " So, do you want to walk to Mauville City? "

" Sure thing, Liza. " said Flannery. " And one more thing I'd like to ask you this very important question. "

" What is it, Flannery? " said Liza.

" Is Tate a faggot? " said Flannery with a single question.

" Yes, he is. " said Liza.

" Really? Because in the last three months, I remembered the time he told me, right before the incident, that he doesn't feel really comfortable standing right next to girls and only likes to stand right near dudes. " said Flannery.

" Ehh, that sounds like Tate alright, plus he keeps watching chick flicks and only watches movies that's portraying a lot of men. " said Liza.

" Sounds like Tate is really bizarre into faggotism. " said Flannery.

" Agreed. " said Liza. " Let's get out of here, quickly. "

After their long conversation, Liza and Flannery are heading towards the exit, and while walking down south, both girls are taking a bit glance of a guy that looked extremely shocked and his name was Sidney. A few seconds later, the mohawk-headed man fainted, and both Flannery and Liza rushes right near him to see what's going on. Next, both girls made a blind-shock on their faces and seeing the threesome, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, naked, and everyone else in the town were disguisted.

" Why don't you guys put some goddamn clothes on? " screamed Liza while talking to the threesome couple.

" And get the hell out of this town, right now! " screamed Flannery as she is also talking to the couple.

After yelling at the couple, the disguisting threesome couple are heading towards Flannery and Liza quickly, and both girls were running away as far as possible, only to exit Lavaridge Town and heading towards Mauville City.

Once they made it to Mauville City, both girls is starting to explore the city and they are quite enjoying the warm weather that depicts the city. After ten minutes of exploring, Liza's stomach was growling softly all of a sudden and starts frowning.

" I'm hungry. " said Liza while talking to Flannery.

" Me too. " said Flannery. " I haven't ate anything for five hours straight and my stomach is feeling sorta emptyish. " How about ordering food inside a restuarant? "

" Sounds good to me. " said Liza.

The two girls are trying to find a restuarant as best as they could until ten minutes later, both girls finally identified a restuarant and went inside. While entering, the restuarant looked so naturally nice and its temperature feels neutral with a bit of freezing air on its side. Next, the two girls are asking for an order quickly since no one was in line and they were asking for lots of food since Liza and Flannery are slightly rich just because they're Gym Leaders. Then, both girls are sitting on an empty space of two chair and a large table, and talked.

" So, when do you think our order is ready? " said Flannery.

" Probably an hour. " said Liza.

" An hour? " said Flannery with a shock her face. " Why? "

" I don't know. Maybe we ordered a lot of food or it's just that half of the employees sorta looks kinda sluggish to me. " said Liza. " But don't worry. I'm pretty sure that most of the food here tastes delicious since I can sense a perfect smell on most of its scent with different types of food. "

" And the scent is everywhere, even if it surrounds my nose and I pretty much enjoyed the smelly scent. " said Flannery. " And, I can't wait until our order gets here. "

" Me too, Flannery. Me too. " said Liza.

After one painful hour of waiting for their order, both girls were quickly globbing their food without using silverware and they couldn't stop, due to their hunger. Now, they are clobbing down a giant plate of spaghetti with their mouth and suddenly, both girls are accidently slurping on the same straw that's pretty long, and both of their lips almost made contact with each other, and with a brief blush on their faces, both girls quickly split up the long spaghetti string, and ate the remaining parts of it.

" This food is pretty damn good. " said Liza.

" Agreed. " said Flannery. " I'd love to come and visit this restuarant again. "

" Me too. " said Liza. " And my stomach got so full and stuff. "

" Speaking of getting full, my stomach feels like it's about to explode ever since I ate that pile of meat. " said Flannery.

" And eating that big circle of cream pie also made me full quicker than any other food I've ate in my entire life. " said Liza.

" What other type of food that also made you get full in the past? " said Flannery.

" My brother's pot roast. " said Liza.

" Did it taste good? " said Flannery.

" Yes, and despite not liking my brother a bit, he can cook pretty good, and he's a better cook than both of my mom and dad combined. " said Liza.

" Hmmm... sounds like your brother, Tate, needs to work here permanently. " said Flannery.

" Agreed, even though, he enjoys being a Gym Leader, but I'm pretty sure that he'd do both jobs at the same time since he's a pretty hard worker. " said Liza.

" Sounds like Tate is one badass 24/7 worker. " said Flannery while seeing Liza nods her head in agreement. " And I wish I had a brother or sister that would hang out with me, too. "

" You don't have a brother or sister? " said Liza.

" Ehh... no... but I wish that I would have one and my parents... just sorta gave up on having another child. " said Flannery. " But at least I don't have to babysit any relative or sibling that's younger than me since babysitting is a quite pain in the ass. "

" So, you don't really care if you're the only child in your single family? " said Liza.

" Sometimes, but I just like to hang out instead of babysitting, that's all. " said Flannery with a smile on her face.

" I know what you mean, even though, Tate treats me like I'm younger than him and stuff, and we were also born on the same day for christ sake, despite him coming out of my mom's vagina first. " said Liza. "Let's get out here right before the sun sets down. "

" Good idea. " said Flannery.

Both girls are now heading out of the resturant as quickly as possible, but suddenly, a man with a holding knife on his hand enters inside the restuarant and his name was Sidney. Flannery and Liza were also creeped out that Sidney was having a mentally insane expression, and the man was pulling out his knife while seeing various customers gasping.

Liza comes up near Sidney and said, " Ummm... what do you think you're doing with that knife of yours? "

" Yeah, what gives? " said Flannery as she is holding Liza in case something bad happens.

" Do you even know how it feels to see your other Elite Four comrades standing right near each other naked and stuff? " said Sidney while screaming with great force and scaring at some of the customers and employees at the same time. " Oh, and this isn't my knife, by the way. I just found it inside a big pile of grass on a Route right before I entered through Mauville City. "

" Ok, then... " said Liza while she's being a bit scared. " You could just be yourself and trying to ignore something that you really don't like. "

" Yeah, and you don't really have to be embarassed just because your Elite Four team is doing something stupid. " said Flannery while she is also being scared.

" I guess you two didn't really get my point, do you? " said Sidney while Flannery and Liza quickly moves far away from the Elite Four member. " All this time as an Elite Four member, I knew there was something going on between Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, and I was the only one that was acting neutral and mature. And I really guess you two didn't embarassed your other Gym Leader comrades while the other Gym Leaders and Elite Four members in Kanto, Jotho, and Sinnoh doesn't feel too embarassed for themselves, but why Hoenn's Elite Four? Why God why? Maybe it's because I'm cursed by that ugly bitch, Phoebe, with her wicked magic and stuff? Or maybe her ugly wrinkled hump buddy, Glacia, helped her do magic? And why did they used an innocent man such as Drake to become a part of their "hump buddy" scheme? And about the magic part, I bet those three sprayed wicked magic at me while I was asleep or taking random naps, and I'm pretty sure that both Phoebe and Glacia are controlling Drake, or Drake controlling himself just to... to... continuesly have sex with both bitches or... maybe they're planning to travel around the pokemon universe just to let everyone see them have sex and stuff. As I'm thinking of suicidal right now, Hoenn's Elite Four, should be now called... "Hoenn's Elite Three". Goodbye, all of you... "

After Sidney's last comment, the man is starting to cut his face rapidly while blood comes out and after cutting himself rapidly for thirty seconds, he repeately stab himself in the stomach and fainted after he couldn't stab himself anymore. Various customers and employees looked totally shocked, especially Flannery and Liza, which is why they were the only people that was slightly near Sidney, and both girls were still in shock.

After ten minutes from the incident, an ambulance was showing outside and the paramedics were escorting Sidney's unconscious body inside the ambulance just to take him to the hospital, as if, he was still alive and nearly died from multiple wounds. Suddenly, people with cameras and the people that is working for "pokemon news" appeared out of nowhere after hearing about the incident that only took place at the restuarant ten minutes ago. They are now targeting Flannery and Liza, after the manager from the restuarant quickly tells them that the two girls were only talking to Sidney.

A random man places a microphone on Liza's lips and said, " So, why did the Elite Four member tried to kill himself? "

Liza makes a response and said, " Look, asshole. Don't you dare use that microphone to roughly touch my lips, or else. Anyway, I don't know why Sidney came in inside the restuarant and tried to kill himself infront of people, especially me and Flannery, and at least he should've tried to kill himself somewhere else. Jesus. "

The same man quickly places his microphone on Flannery and the fiery girl says, " And that idiot ruined me and Liza's day, just because of those freaks that sorta made Sidney mentally insane, are hump buddies!

" And if you're trying to blame it on someone, blame "Feedbe", "Glacier", and "Rake"! " screamed Liza as she quickly makes a response over the microphone.

" And get that camera out of our faces! " screamed Flannery as she quickly rushes right through the cameraman and gave him a quick punch on the lens.

Meanwhile, inside Rustboro City, it was a girl that's continuesly watching the recap of the news and her name was Roxanne. She was a bit shocked that Flannery and Liza were having a "day" together and she knew that something strange was going to happen between the two girls ever since three months ago.

" I knew those two ugly bitches were going to hang out together in the future and Winona isn't going to like this if she sees this. " said Roxanne with a evil smile on her face.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After the entire broadcasting news was over, Flannery and Liza quickly walks away from Mauville City and heading towards Lavaridge Town. Once they got there, they were seeing half of the town covered up in vomit, and both girls looked totally shocked.

" I knew something bad like this was going to happen. " said Flannery with a disguisted voice.

" And the vomit smells awful! " said Liza as she was being disguisted. " Why won't anyone clean this mess up for god's sake? "

" Maybe it's because they were too grossed out or something. " said Flannery. " And I think it would take a pretty long to clean all this stuff up. "

" I'd stay inside my gym if I were you. " said Liza with a lazy accent.

" Yeah, maybe you're right. " said Flannery. " I'm not going to help my fellow resident clean up and stuff and I'd only wait until most of the vomit disappears no matter how long it takes. "

" Good girl. " said Liza with a smile on her face. " And I bet Tate would clean this stuff up if he was here. "

" Hmmm... maybe I should let him do it tomorrow. " said Flannery. " Make sure to bring your brother here to Lavaridge Town tomorrow, ok? " said Flannery.

" Ok. " said Liza. " See ya tomorrow, Flannery. "

" You too, Liza. " said Flannery.

Now, Liza is heading towards a route and finding a quick away to head back to Deepmoss City. While walking in the dark, she sees a threesome couple wandering around naked and Liza quickly hides towards the bush right before the couple makes eye contact. After seeing the couples walks towards the bush without seeing Liza, the short girl quickly tiptoe out of the bush and running as fast as possible to make it towards Deepmoss City. Once she made it there after one hour, she quickly enters her gym and locking her doors, and Tate was watching T.V., while the entire living room was sparkling clean.

" So, how did you and Flannery spent much time together? " said Tate.

" Me and her were eating in Mauville's restuarant and enjoying ourselves. " said Liza.

" Oh, really? " said Tate. " You're trying to pretend that I didn't see anything, huh? "

" Ummm... no... " said Liza.

" Heh. " said Tate with a chuckle. " I've seen you and Flannery swearing like sailors on the news right before your "girlfriend" punched the camera's lens, then they kept showing the recap on every channel like someone really cares. "

" I'm pretty sure that everyone cares. " said Liza.

"I doubt it. " said Tate with a scoff. " And is it true that Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake are hump buddies? "

" Yes. Yes they are... and you must've understand my taunted nicknames of saying the words "Feedbe", "Glacier", and "Rake". " said Liza. " And right before me and Flannery went to Mauville City, we'd saw the three of them naked right infront the crowd, and we were totally shocked. "

" ...So sorry to hear that... " said Tate.

" Ehh... it's ok, and once me and Flannery went back to Lavaridge Town, lots of vomits were everywhere and we are assuming that the threesome couple stayed inside Lavaridge Town a bit longer right after we left quickly. " said Liza. " And before I was heading back to Deepmoss City, I was seeing the naked threesome couple wandering around the entire route and I hid under the bushes just to avoid eye contact and it worked. "

"Hehe, no wonder you locked our door pretty swifty just in case they followed you. " said Tate.

" Whatever. " said Liza. " Anyway, Flannery wants you to clean the entire mess around Lavaridge Town, tomorrow, and make sure that we would be there early. "

" Ok, then. " said Tate as he is getting excited of cleaning up stuff.

After the conversation between Tate and Liza, their door suddenly makes noises after 20 seconds, and both twins were curious to see who is knocking in the middle of night. Liza quickly peaks out the small window of the gym door and runs off quickly while she tells her brother to run with her.

After hiding inside their living room closet, Liza is starting to go into panic mode and said, " I can't believe they're knocking on our door... "

" Who's "they"? said Tate.

"Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. " said Liza.

" How did they get here? " said Tate.

" I don't know. " said Liza. " Maybe they were secretly following me or something, but if I were you, then I wouldn't opened the door for them. "

" Oh, what could possibly go wrong? " said Tate as he is starting to head towards the door and Liza stops him quickly.

" Don't try to get yourself killed. " said Liza.

" Look, Liza. I can take care of myself and we can like fight like soldiers just in case something bad happens. " said Tate as he is starting to rush right near the door, opened it, and looked totally grossed out by seeing the naked couple. " For christ sake, why don't you guys try to find some clothes and not just roaming around naked. What are you guys doing here, anyway? "

" Oh, we were just trying to visit random people without any clothes and seeing how they react. " said Phoebe with a creepy smile on her face.

" Oh, really? " said Tate. " Are you guys trying to see if my sister is here? "

" Well... yes and... no. " said Glacia. " Even though, we did see her yelling at me, Phoebe, and Drake this afternoon and she just ran away along with her friend that also yelled at us. "

" And we also know that your sister lives here since you can identied many Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Battle Frontier trainers location on the internet. " said Drake.

" Damn internet... " said Tate.

" Oh, why getting so upset about the internet... " said Phoebe while walking towards near Tate. " And you look sorta cute with your clothing... "

" Get away from me, you bitch! " said Tate while screaming at Phoebe with great force. " You're nothing but a freak, aren't you? And you really wanted to visit random people without wearing any clothes, huh? That's really disguisting of you, freak. "

" Don't you ever call her a freak again, you hear? " yelled Glacia as she is starting to choke Tate with her strong hand and lifting him up against a wall.

" Get off me, you old haggy bitch! " screamed Tate as he is trying to squirm his way out of the middle-aged woman's hand.

" If you call her that again, I swear to god that I will kill you! " said Phoebe as she is sucker punching Tate really hard.

" And we will continue to do this right before we rob your entire house while being naked. " said Drake.

" So, you guys are planning on robbing houses the entire time, huh? " said Tate with anger. " And you guys are going to commit crimes while being naked? That has got to be the most retarded thing I've ever heard in my entire life and I hope you guys burn in hell! "

After Tate's threatful comment, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake are now assaulting Tate really bad and while hiding inside the closet peaking, Liza decides whether she wanted to live or saving her own brother, and after making up the second choice, she quickly runs out of the closet and starts attacking the trio rapidly with martial arts, and while Liza is assaulting the trio quickly, Tate is trying to gasp for air and after he did, the small boy quickly helped his sister assaulting the trio. After the twins only assaulted Phoebe and Drake, they turned around to see if they forgot to assault Glacia while she's pretending to lay on the ground the entire time, and suddenly, the middle-aged woman quickly grabbed the twins' throats, lifting them up, and shoving them against the wall.

" You little runts are going to die! " said Glacia while lifelessly choking Liza and Tate to death.

As Glacia is strongly choking the twins to death, both Tate and Liza felt that this would be the end of their lives, and getting near close of dieing. Suddenly, Flannery comes out of nowhere from inside and rushfully tackles Glacia to the ground while both twins were gasping for a lot of air after cheating death, and while protecting both Liza and Tate, Flannery continuesly punching Glacia's forehead and making her bleed to death. As soon as Flannery gets done punching Glacia, Phoebe quickly regains conscious and tries to attack Flannery, but Liza quickly spears Phoebe to death and starts slamming her head onto the floor. And while Drake regains conscious, Tate quickly gives the older man a low blow, and continuesly punching him in the stomach until he collapses down on the ground.

After Flannery, Liza, and Tate were having self defense actions, the fiery girl grabbed Glacia's unconsious head and said, " If you and your hump buddies ever lay a hand on Tate and especially Liza ever again, you three are going to die! "

With Flannery's comment, Liza felt like she was being overprotected by the fiery girl and made a large blush on her face. The short girl walks slowly near Flannery and said, " I can't believe how you got here and save us... "

" Yeah, how did you possibly know that we're in danger? " said Tate.

" Well... I didn't know what was going on until I got here and seeing your gym door was opened wide... " said Flannery.

" Wait... " said Tate while trying to cut Flannery's sentence. " Why did you come here in the first place? "

" Because I didn't want the Lavaridge residents to overyell at me from the incident. " said Flannery.

" Oh, I see. " said Liza. " I guess people thinks that a Gym Leader should automatically make things back to normal just because they're powerful pokemon trainers.

" Yeah, it's true. " said Flannery. " And I wasn't even involved in the incident, all I ever did was yelling at the couple. And by the way, can I crash here until tomorrow since I don't want the residents to bitch about me. "

" Yes, you can crash here as much as you like. " said Liza with a smile on her face.

" Oh, thank you so much Liza. " said Flannery while giving Liza a hug.

" No problem, Flannery. " said Liza while also giving Flannery a hug.

" Ummm... guys? " said Tate while pointing out to the threesome couples that's still unconsious. " What about them? "

" Call the police right now! " said Flannery. " If any douchebag lays a finger on my new friend, then they're going to pay. "

" Errmm... ok, then. " said Tate while still seeing Liza and Flannery still hugging each other.

After ten minutes of calling the police and seeing Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake getting arrested for attempts of burglary and double murder, any resident in Deepmoss City didn't know that the threesome couple would plan on robbing people's houses since none of them weren't outside at night. Once the police vechiles got away, each and every citizen went back inside their houses and trying to make Deepmoss a bit more quiet than before. Inside the gym, Tate was cleaning up most of the mess that only happened in the living room while Flannery and Liza were chatting inside a girlish room.

" Your room looks hella awesome. " said Flannery.

" Really? " said Liza.

" Yes, really. " said Flannery. " And it looks way better than my room. "

" What does your room look like? " said Liza.

" Sorta average with various flammable pictures and stuff. " said Flannery. " And the temperature always feels like it's 80 degrees inside my room. "

" Do you really hate sleeping inside a slightly heated room? " said Liza.

" Not really. " said Flannery. " Sometimes, it feels like I'm relaxing in a hot spa each and every time I fall asleep and I pretty much enjoy myself. "

" Sounds like your room is pretty awesome. " said Liza.

" Really? " said Flannery.

" Yes, really. " said Liza. " In fact, I think that many people would enjoy a pretty hot spa inside your room if you increase your temperature up to 120 degrees or so. "

" Sounds like I should run a small business of making random people pay me to enjoy my room while controlling the temperature inbetween warm, neutral, and hot. " said Flannery with a smile on her face while also seeing Liza laying a smile on her face. " Let's talk about my room and Gym some more. "

" Ok, then. " said Liza while still smiling.

As Flannery and Liza are still talking to each other, it was a girl that was peaking outside the Gym and her name was Roxanne. The sassy girl continue to find her way onto trespassing until she sees a window that's connected to a room and she peaks right onto it. Next, she makes a giant gasp on her face that she is seeing Liza and Flannery talking to each other while sitting on a smooth bad and the sassy girl can hear their conversation.

" You know, I'd really love to visit your Gym and relaxing in your room one day. " said Liza.

" Yeah. You'd feel extremely comfortable and wanted to stay inside my room 24/7. " said Flannery while seeing Liza smiling. " And I really enjoyed having you as a friend other than having Winona as a friend. "

" Well, I'm really glad that I'm your friend and what about Winona? Are you still going to hang around with her? " said Liza.

" Not really. " said Flannery. " In fact, she's not my best friend anymore and me and Winona are just turning into regular friends while me and you are turning into best friends.

" Best friends? " said Liza with an exciting voice.

" Yes. Best friends. " said Flannery with a smile on her face.

" Oh, Flannery. " said Liza. " It'd love to become your best friend and you made me the happiest girl in the pokemon universe. Let's give each other a hug. "

" Good idea. " said Flannery.

Both girls are now hugging each other and they couldn't stop since they are really enjoying it. While hugging. Liza is starting to rub Flannery's hair softly while the fiery girl is starting to rub the short girl's back and both girls are continuing to do the same routine over and over again.

" Flannery, do you remember three months ago when me and you were hugging each other? " said Liza while hugging Flannery tightly.

" Yes, and it was quite enjoyable. " said Flannery.

" Agreed, even though I enjoyed this hug more than our previous hug. " said Liza. " Do you want to still hug me, Flannery? "

" Yes. " said Flannery with a smile on her face.

Both girls are continuing to hug each other over and over again until ten minutes, both girls finally stopped hugging and decides to fall asleep. While spying outside, Roxanne makes another huge gasp on her face that Flannery and Liza are sleeping together, and she makes a disappointing facepalm.

" I can't wait until I tell Winona about this. " said Roxanne while still facepalm and after ten seconds of doing it, she finally stops spying on Liza and Flannery and decides to leave Deepmoss City for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After many hours of nighttime, the sun has risen up and it was 6:30 in the morning. Tate lifts himself out of his bed, and stretches his on body, just to get into perfect shape, and as soon as he is done, he walks all the way to Liza's room and once he got there, he looked totally suprised that Flannery and Liza were sleeping on the same time, and he was more suprised that Liza was holding Flannery tightly while falling asleep.

Tate clears his own throat and said, " So, it seems that both of you really hit it off last night, huh? "

With Tate's loud comment, Flannery and Liza finally woke up together, and both girls looked curious together that they were laying right next to each other the entire time, and they quickly got off each other and blushed with pure embarassment. Liza walks near Tate and said, " This is not what it looks like, Tate. "

" Yeah, me and Liza didn't really do anything, honest. " said Flannery.

Tate gives both girls a bright chuckle and said, " Ok, ok, I get the point that you two didn't "seduce" each other. Anyway, when are we heading towards Lavaridge Town to clean up the vomit? "

" Right now. " said Flannery.

" Ok. " said Tate. " Just let me equip my regular clothing first. "

After Tate lefted Liza's room, the short girl is starting to sigh in pain and said, " I just wish that Tate could be a little more... of a less selfish fool whenever he taunts me or whatever. "

" Don't worry, Liza. " said Flannery as she is touching Liza's shoulder. " I'm pretty sure that Tate would give you a bit of respect and whatnot one day "

" Maybe you're right, Flannery. " said Liza. " I just hope that he would stop toying with me whenever I accidently do something that's strange or whatever. Let's get out of here. "

The two girls are now walking out of Liza's room and Tate was waiting for them the entire time since he changed his clothing pretty quick, and that made Liza a bit angry. Now, the trio are now exiting the Gym and heading towards Lavaridge Town as soon as possible. Meanwhile, inside Fortree City, Roxanne was searching for Winona's Gym and she finally did after two minutes, then she knocks on the gym door just to make Winona respond.

Winona finally comes right near her gym door, opens it and said, " What are you doing here, Roxanne? "

" Guess what just happened? " said Roxanne.

" What is it, Roxanne? " said Winona.

" Did you watch the news last night? " said Roxanne.

" No, not really. " said Winona. " I didn't even watch any show or news at all and I was just playing my Nintendo Wii. So, tell me what really happened. "

" Ok, then. " said Roxanne. " Last night, I've saw Flannery and Liza on the news and they were saying that they were having a "day" just to hang out with each other. "

" WHAT? " screamed Winona with great pleasure. " I can't believe that Flannery would hang out with a short runt like Liza and that is totally not cool. "

" That's not all. " said Roxanne. " They were also talking to each other inside a bedroom in Deepmoss's Gym, as if I was spying, then they're hugging each other, and right after that, they were sleeping together IN THE SAME BED, and I felt kinda shocked that they would do something like this. "

" Well... I've already know that both Liza and Flannery were hugging each other three months ago while me and you were rubbing each other's faces, but sleeping together? " said Winona. " That sounds even worse than anything I've heard in my entire life. "

" True, and while both girls were chatting each other, Liza says that she was planning on staying inside Flannery's room one day just to relax herself in the hot temperature. " said Roxanne. " Sounds like something really strange is going on between the two and one more thing. "

" What is it, Roxanne? " said Winona.

" Flannery says that Liza is her new best friend and she also says that you're only her regular friend. " said Roxanne.

" Arrgh! Why the hell does Flannery want to be Liza's best friend and only saying that I'm her regular friend? " said Winona with anger. " That does it! I'm going to find Liza and beat the living crap out of her once and for all! "

" That's the spirit! " said Roxanne while getting excited all of a sudden. " Let's split up to see were Liza is located at. "

" Good idea. " said Winona.

Roxanne and Winona are exiting Foretree City in order to find Liza and beating her up really bad. Meanwhile, Flannery, Liza, and Tate are continuesly walking between cities and routes until they made it in Lavaridge Town and the covered up vomit was still there. Tate looks totally suprised.

" Hmmm... You two go ahead and go somewhere else. " said Tate. " I'm going to need cleaning supplies to clean up this mess. "

After Tate runs off to ask random people for cleaning supplies, both Flannery and Liza decides to run off right near the closes route and start chatting each other.

" So, what do you want to do today? " said Liza.

" I don't know. " said Flannery. " How about me and you relaxing ourselves in my room? "

" Sounds great. " said Liza.

" It sure does. " said Flannery. " And do you think that Tate likes relaxing inside a steamy room? "

" I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure he will. " said Liza. " Let's head over right near the cool bushes right before we head back to Lavaridge Town and seeing what's really inside. "

" Good idea. " said Flannery.

Both girls are now heading towards the bushes and seeing what's really inside. Suddenly, an angry Winona appeared out of nowhere and sees that Flannery and Liza are hanging out with each other and she was extremely pissed. The angry girl rushes right near Liza and quickly kicking her extremely hard in the face as Liza's body flies right through Flannery. And after the heavy kick, Flannery looks extremely suprised and shocked to see an angry Winona assaulted Liza with one blow.

" Winona? " screamed Flannery. " Why the hell did you quickly assaulted Liza for no reason? "

" Why?" I'll tell you why! " said Winona while yelling at Flannery. " The reason why I did it is because I really hate Liza and hearing that you and her were going to turn into "best friends" while I'm turning into a regular friend, and that's not fair! At least Roxanne told me what really happened while she was spying on you guys last night! "

" Freaking Roxanne spying on me and Liza... " said Flannery with anger. " And why hating Liza in the first place? She hasn't done anything to you in the past and all you ever did was bullying her and stuff! "

" That whore deserves to be bullied just because of her looks! " said Winona as she is repeately kicking Liza on the ground. "

" You retard! " screamed Flannery. " For now on, me and you are no longer friends and I'm going to kill you for what you're doing to Liza! "

After Flannery's threat, she is starting to tackle Winona on the ground and continuesly punching her former friend on the forehead. While punching her former friend, Winona quickly counters Flannery's punches and starts tackling her on the ground. Now, Winona is starting to punch Flannery's forehead and rentlessly kicking her former friend's stomach with her knee. Ten seconds later, Liza finally regained conscious and quickly punching Winona's head several times. After getting punched in the back of the head, Winona was nearly going into unconscious mode, and Liza quickly shoved her body away. Next, Flannery and Liza was standing tall, and then both girls spit at Winona's face while the wounded girl gave both Liza and Flannery an evil glare. And suddenly, Roxanne appears out of nowhere and looked extremely shocked that Winona's was assaulted by Flannery and Liza, and Roxanne slowly moves over to Winona while Liza and Flannery are moving back in anger.

" You two ugly bitches really crossed the line, huh? " said Roxanne as she is lifted Winona's body and holding her as best as she can. " Look what you guys just did to Winona and you guys ruined her beautiful face, which is sad. "

Winona quickly regained conscious and said, " Flannery... Liza... as soon as I healed my body all the way, me and Roxanne are going to beat the living crap out of you guys, oh, and Roxanne is my new best friend for now on, and she looks more prettier than both of you two ugly bitches combined! Let's get out of here, Roxanne. "

" You said it, Winona. " said Roxanne.

As the new best friends are leaving, Flannery and Liza are heading back to Lavaridge Town slowly and while they're back, both girls are seeing that half of the vomit is gone and glancing at a working Tate. Both girls are walking near Tate and seeing that he was having a few sweats on his forehead. Once Tate notices that Flannery and Liza was near them with two shadows appearing, he turns around and gives a complete shock on his face.

" What happened to you guys? " said Tate.

" Me and Flannery were fighting Winona and we won. " said Liza with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, and Winona and her "new best friend" Roxanne walked away. " said Flannery while also smiling.

" Hehe. I guess that both girls won't be messing with you guys for awhile, or at least now. " said Tate. " I just need to finish cleaning up this place quickly. "

While Tate is trying to finish as soon as possible, both Flannery and Liza are now heading towards the Gym quickly and entered it. While entering, Liza taking a great view throughout the place and said, " This place looks freakin' awesome! "

" I'm glad that you liked it. " said Flannery with a smile on her face. " And let's go to my room, shall we? "

Both girls are now heading towards Flannery's room and while entering it, Liza looks extremely excited that the room was so big, beautiful, hot, and said, " Your room also looks awesome! "

" Why thank you, Liza. " said Flannery with another smile on her face. " So, do you want to stay inside for a while? "

" Sure. " said Liza with another excited voice.

After both girls went inside the room, the temperature feels slightly hot right through the pressure of Liza and Flannery, and both girls were enjoying it. They even layed down on the floor just to be more relaxed and having a weird sensual feeling of the slight intense heat. After three hours of feeling so much heat, both girls are lifting themselves up and feeling happy with great pleasure.

" Do you want to give me a piggyback ride outside right before we enter the heated room again? " said Liza.

" Yes, and I can't wait to give you one right now. " said Flannery.

Both girls are now doing the piggyback riding style by making Liza getting atop of Flannery's back and they are heading outside to play with each other. While they are still doing it and heading right near the entrance of the town, it was another pair that was also doing a piggyback ride while Flannery and Liza looked extremely curious and the other pair also gave both girls a curious look. One of the girls was wearing a fully-dark clothing while the one that was on her back was wearing a blue shirt, a red skirt, and a possibly normal looking hat, and their names were also Cynthia and Green.

The End? 


End file.
